The Protector of All
by alicesphinx07
Summary: After Jack and the rest of the Guardians save the kids from Pitch Black's nightmares, their adventures continue on! This time, however, they must protect someone else in order to protect the kids? Whaatt? As each chapters unfold, the Guardian and the mysterious figure's character is revealed! Also, could Jack have finally met his match? 3
1. Here we go again

Kids.

Eh-hem. Jack cleared his throat and smiled.

Do you believe?

If I told you that legends and myths were real, what would you say?

Do you believe in the Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman?

Do you believe in them?

Of course. Jack lips pressed into a smirk.

Do you believe in Jack Frost? Kids most beloved figure of all times?

"Oh for the love of-" a voice loudly interrupted.

"Shh!" Tooth covered Bunny's mouth with her colorful feather colored hand.

If you don't. Jack ignored the noises behind him and continued.

It would be impossible not to after reading this…

Because believe me.

They exist.

They exist to protect the kids around the world from any darkness that looms about…

Jack's voice trailed off into silence.

"Gosh Jack! Are you done yet?" North scratched his head at the commotion.

"Yep! Now that everything is recorded, we can just-"

"NO! Absolutely not! We promised to make a video that equally promotes all of us-" Bunny broke free from Tooth's resistance.

"Now, now." Tooth fluttered her magnificent wings as she flew towards the group. "Jack was just trying to record our story, you know? It doesn't matter if-"

"But Tooth!" Bunny insisted. "He clearly said that he was the most beloved figure, and we all know that-"

"We all are equally loved! Now, my dear friends." North interrupted their arguments. "Let us stop with this bickering and just continue on, huh?"

Sandy eagerly nodded his head.

"Yeah, Bunny." Jack grinned. "We are supposed to get along, you know? We are The Guardians, after all." Jack always enjoyed Bunny's frustration.

"Ah!" Bunny angrily waved his paws. "It's always whatever when it comes to Jack, huh? It's always Jack Jack Jack."

"Now, Bunny. It's not the time to…"

As Jack, North, Bunny, and Tooth engaged themselves in the conversation, Sandy turned his head towards the sky and saw the big great moon hovering over North's workshop.

Something was going to happened because the man on the moon was trying to talk to them.

Sandy waved his short and tiny arms around trying to catch their attention. However, due to Sandy's inaudible voice, they continued to argue; and of course, their voice was getting louder and louder. Sandy's frustration continued to grow bigger and bigger. This wasn't the first time that this happened!

Sandy continued to fling his arm side to side, as well as jump around like a fool.

But no surprise.

No one noticed his gestures.

As he couldn't hold it in anymore, this was a good time to imitate Jack. Sandy collected his golden dream dust into a tiny ball and flung it at them. He was sure that this would get their attention.

Or not.

As Sandy's power is the power of dreams and wishes, all four of them knocked down to the floor. Sandy blankly stared at them, watching the four of them drift into their dreamland.

Sandy let out a sigh and sat on the floor.

At least it was quiet now. He happily smiled and waited for them to wake up.


	2. Start of New Adventure

"Ahh." Jack stretched his arms above his head. "What…happened?" He noticed Bunny, North, and Tooth on the floor.  
Sandy jumped up from his sitting position and nervously smiled.  
"Sandy! Was that you?" Jack let out a laugh. "I didn't know you had it in you to knock us out like that?"  
Sandy simply shrugged and continued to smile.  
"Well, at least Bunny is quiet now." Jack poked Bunny's huge ears and watched it twitch in annoyance. But-" Jack looked back at Sandy. "Why did you do that?"  
Exclamation mark appeared on top of Sandy's head and then it reformed into a crescent moon.  
"The…moon?" Jack looked up at the sky and there it was.  
The glowing ball in the night sky was waiting- waiting for the guardians to receive the moon's message.  
"Oh!" Jack noticed the importance and shook the other Guardians. "Guys! Wake up! The man on the moon wants to talk to us!"  
They were still knocked out, but North eventually came back to reality.  
"Wha-? Wha-at? The man…on the moon?" North sloppily got up and went his way to the center.  
"The what?" Tooth suddenly jumped up from her sleep. "What did I miss?"  
"The man on the moon!" North exclaimed as he stood behind where the moonlight shone. "He's trying to tell us something.  
"Not another Guardian!" Bunny seemed to have heard the whole conversation.  
"No, no." North shook his head. "He's trying to tell us something else." He shook his head with a serious look.  
"Like?" Jack walked next to North and stared at the moonlight.  
"I think…" Tooth flew towards them with a concerned look on her face. Sandy gathered around the center along with the rest of the Guardians and scratched his head.  
"Maybe he's trying to tell us to protect something?" Bunny carefully stared at the pillar as it rose from the ground.  
"The children, maybe?" North was lost as well.  
"No, no. I doubt that. We already protect the children. It's probably some other legends. Maybe lochness monster?"  
"Oho. No way. Nessie doesn't need protection, Jack." Tooth let out a laugh and shook her head.  
"Then…who?" Bunny stared at the pillar rise and shine from the moon beam.  
"He will tell us, my friends." North patiently stared at the projected light. They all stared in silence until a hooded figure appeared.  
"Who is…" Jack leaned closer.  
Sandy's eyes widened and looked at the other Guardians.  
Tooth gasped and stared at North. "Can it be…?"  
"I'm afraid so." North shook his head.  
"What? Who is it?" Jack was the only one who couldn't tell who that was.  
"It's Mother Nature." Bunny whispered out.  
Sandy's golden sand formed into a forest.  
"Mother Nature?" Jack repeated.  
"Yep. And she lives in the deepest part of the forest. You can kind of say that..er.." North took his eyes off the projection.  
"She's an anti-socialist." Tooth nervously laughed. "She's always in her little caved house, never interacting with anyone."  
"And that really means ANYONE." Bunny scratched his head. "She's a pain in the butt, that's for sure."  
Sandy slowly nodded in agreement.  
"So…Mother Nature? Is she this ancient looking granny? Is she like green or something? Like a witch? Would she whip her brooms at us when we go in?" Jack made a joke.  
"Uhm…" The Guardians stared at another. "She definitely did see more of the world than we ever did…" they all chuckled. "And she looks like a person."  
"But I can guarantee you, Jack." North said in a low, warning voice. "She can bite."

"It's so…green." Jack looked down at the forest. "I wonder if it ever snows here?"  
"If she wishes." Tooth stared down as well. "I mean, she is Mother Nature."  
"I really wonder if she looks like a dried up woman?" Bunny nonchalantly said.  
"Huh? I thought you guys saw her?" Jack was lost.  
"No one ever sees her. But there are rumors about her. Terrible ones." North scoffed. "But we must all pay good respects since she is what makes the world go around."  
Sandy continued to stay silent. By that, I mean that he didn't make any signs or drawings to carry a conversation.  
"But why? Why does she need protection?" Tooth tilted her head in confusion. "If she needs help, that means it's serious trouble. For all of us."  
All of them knew this was true. It was how important Mother Nature was to this world.  
"Ah." North broke the silence. "We're here!" He pointed to the cave.  
"That." Jack raised his eyebrows. "Looks like a normal cave?"  
"You never know what she has inside the cave though…" Bunny shuddered.  
Finally, they got to Mother Nature's house.  
The house that was filled with nasty rumors.  
"Go in first?" Jack suggested to the Guardians.  
"Aw, you scared, Jack? The Jack Frost is scared?" Bunny smirked.  
"O-of course not! I was just letting the older Guardians go first!" Jack raised his head up high. "But I'll go first if you're too terrified, Bunny." With a mocking smile and timid heart, Jack walked in.  
The cave was dark and eerie; if one closed his or her eyes and listened carefully, the sound of water dripping to the floor can be heard. Or maybe it was the sound of potions brewing.  
"H-hello?" Jack took another step forward. "Mother Nature? Anyone…here?"  
Jack's voice echoed through the cave halls and nothing could be heard.  
"H-hey guys! I don't think-"  
"Hello." A female voice was heard from behind Jack.  
"Who's there?" Jack pointed his staff towards the darkness. He felt chills up and down his spine. Never did he think that he would be able to feel this much…coldness.


	3. Back again?

I want to cry of joy.

Thank you, beautiful people, for reading, favorit(ing?), and writing reviews on my story.

I know, I know. I have grammatical errors because I didn't even edit this yet!

But I needed to share my love for this movie (and Jack Frost), so I had to post it :)

Thank you, once again, for your support.

You guys are encouraging me to continue on with my weird imagination and just write things that come to my mind.

Thank you for taking your time~

Oh and guys.

Don't kill me if I'm kind of late on chapters...

I'm still a college student, okay?

I'm dying by the loads of work and work...and finals are coming up!

ARGH.

I promise to write more during winter break though!

Good luck on your finals and happy readings, guys ^_^ 3

P.S. You may PM me for any suggestions or comments :) I love reading your wonderful ideas and possibly fusing it with my own (if you allow me to). But that's only IF it works out!

"Jack! Are you okay?" The rest of the Guardians rustled into the ghastly cave.  
"Yeah! There's someone-"  
"Are you guys the Guardians?" the voice interrupted the commotion.  
"Yes?" North stepped up with confidence. "We are the Guardians."  
"Oh. Then welcome." The voice softened a bit and light shone into the cave.  
When the cave was lit, it was a shocking view. Colorful and crystal like stones was embedded on the wall like chandelier lights. There was furniture made out of white marbles with plants and flowers encircled around the edges.  
"Whooah." Jack and the rest of the Guardian's mouth fell open.  
"Welcome." The voice said again. "My name is Mother Nature, but you may call me Evergreen." They all turned around to face the mysterious figure and this time, it was even more shocking.  
"You're…" Bunny was the first one to be able to produce a sound.  
"Hm?" Evergreen looked at them in confusion. "Ah yes. Did you think that I was an old witch as the rumor goes around?"  
"Uhm…" North awkwardly smiled.  
"Yes?" Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had emerald green hair with emerald green eyes. She wasn't what he imagined to be at all.  
"Well, Jack Frost. You aren't what I imagined to be at all, either." Evergreen carefully examined him sideways. "I didn't imagine you to look so…" She pressed her lips into a thin line as her eyes darted around Jack.  
"Stupid?" Bunny suggested and gave Jack a teasing laugh.  
"No." Evergreen shook her head. "What I meant to say…was normal? I imagined you to be more fierce looking. I mean, as your rumor goes, you aren't exactly the nice type as the world says."  
"Neither are you." Jack took a look at her innocent and young looking face once more. "From what everyone seem to say," Jack tilted his head towards the Guardians, "they said you look sort of-"  
"Like a witch?" Evergreen finished his sentence. "Well, I tend to be…isolated. But I do know who everyone is! You are North, Bunny, Tooth, and-" She turned around to Sandy just to notice that he was not even paying attention to what was going on- he was examining the room with a carefree look on his face.  
"Sandy." North cleared his throat as he called his friend's name. "Sandy!"  
Sandy quickly turned around and forcefully smiled.  
"Uh…" Evergreen's face was filled with doubt. "I don't know if you guys can do the job," she pushed back her green hair behind her ears, "but I guess you are the only ones I can trust."  
"Oh right!" Tooth exclaimed. "We forgot that we came here on a job." Tooth giggled.  
"Of…course." Evergreen's doubt only grew bigger.  
"So the job?" Jack leaned his upper body on his staff.  
"Oh yes. Well, as you can see, I am Mother Nature. With that, I have quite a bit of responsibilities in order to maintain the life flow in the world. Mostly, it's with the children. One of my job as Mother Nature is to, of course, make the grass green and the flower grow. However, my other job involving children is I must keep their hearts pure and content. It is my job to keep the kids as kids and drive the darkness away from their hearts."  
"I'm just going to assume that you have a problem with keeping that darkness away, huh?" Bunny's eyes reflected glint of concentration.  
"Yes." Evergreen nodded. "That water." She pointed to the pond at the back of the cave. "Is children's pure hearts in the world. Whether the child is naughty or nice, each child has purity and innocence."  
"Something happened to the water, hasn't it." North voice became low.  
"Yes. Something happened to it." Evergreen's emotionless face showed a hint of sadness. "He's back."  
"Who?" they all leaned in to hear her answer. Deep inside them, they knew who it was, but they didn't want to admit it.  
"Pitch."


	4. Phoenix

I HAD to write this chapter. I HAD to. I was getting so much ideas last night, so I was tempted to write this when I woke up...T^T

Also, I think Evergreen is turning out nice, no? I like her character. At least she's not some whiny character. She's just a bit bossy and arrogance. A BIT. :P

Anywho. Happy reading guys ^o^

"Pitch? He's back?" Jack couldn't believe that he came back. After all, last time he saw Pitch was when he was being engulfed by darkness- his own fear.  
"How did he gain the power again? I'm sure we are keeping the children safe!" Bunny couldn't quite understand how this was possible.  
"Well." Evergreen bit her lips. "The water has been tainted by his nightmares."  
"Tainted? You're the Mother Nature! Can't you just purify it?" Tooth fluttered around in circle.  
"No…there are things I can purify, like people's mind. Water is a different story…" Evergreen slightly shook her head.  
"Then what?" North impulsively yelled. "How can we put the water back to normal?" Evergreen quietly looked down on the floor and bit her lips.  
"Well…" She couldn't say it because no one in the right mind could listen to her request. Then, Sandy tugged on the bottom edge of North's pants and smiled as if he knew something. His sand like dream particles began to form on top of his head, and what Sandy was trying to show everyone was-  
Phoenix.  
"The Phoenix?" Bunny whispered out.  
"…Yes. Phoenix Tears to be exact. It seems like that is the only choice we actually have." Evergreen tightened her hand into a fist. "I know that it's almost an impossible quest, but we must purify it before bad things happen!"  
"Phoenix…?" Jack cleared his throat. "Is there something special about this, uhm, phoenix?"  
"Something special?!" Bunny exclaimed. "Phoenix is one of the oldest legends that existed! He is known as 'the King', and if someone was lucky enough to even see him, it is said that you would have the best luck. If someone was lucky enough to get his tears…"  
"Then you would almost be invincible. His tears are something like an elixir- long life, curing illness, purification- you name it!" Tooth carefully explained.  
"So…" Jack simply shrugged. "Can't we just ask?"  
"No one knows where he is except the Mother Nature. Hey! Wait!" North smiled. "Evergreen! Don't you know where he is?"  
"That's the thing." Evergreen continued to have a worried look on her face. "I always knew where he was, but now, he's just 'poof'! He's gone. I'm afraid that he is cutting the communication with me."  
"Hey, you aren't an antisocialist. Who knew that you had friend." Jack had a smug on his face.  
"Well, excuse me, Jack Frost, but Phoenix is my brother. It is my job to keep in touch with him, no?" Evergreen's face turned into a frown.  
"Aren't you well aware of your responsibilities, oh Mother Nature." Jack's mocking tone continued to tense up the room.  
"Guys-" Bunny stood between them and noticed Evergreen's cheek growing pink in frustration.  
"For your information, Jack, you wouldn't exist without me. If a child didn't have a pure heart, then there is no such thing as belief, no?" Evergreen continued to bash back at Jack's teasing comments.  
"Woah there, Miss Almighty. Don't you think you're getting too full of yourself?" Jack backed away as if he was scared. Clearly, he was still toying with her.  
"Jack. Ever. This isn't the time to-" North stood squarely in front of them to block their views of another.  
"From what I heard, the infamous Jack Frost that saved the world," Evergreen made a face. "Couldn't be seen by children not so long ago. You, sir." She dodged North's big presence and pointed at Jack with her finger. "Is on a different caliber than me. I was worshipped, and I still am."  
This time, Jack's face froze in blankness. It was clear that his face displayed countless of emotions- embarrassment, anger, frustration, and sadness.  
"You know what-" Jack walked closer to Evergreen, but before that could happen, Sandy flew up between their faces and stopped them from continuing on. He held up a hand on each of their faces an had a stern look on his face.  
"Yeah, guys. Please don't fight." Tooth nervously laughed.  
"Obviously he started-" Evergreen gave Jack a furious glare.  
"No, you did-" Jack returned the look at her with intensity.  
"Now, now." North let out a hearty laugh. "Let's not fight." He turned to Evergreen. "You both seem to be around the same age."  
"Seem." Ever raised her eyebrows.  
"Ah…right." North laughed. "You guys can at least try to get along? Please?"  
"…." Evergreen and Jack looked at another.  
"Oh alright." Jack mumbled.  
"Yes. I'm sorry for that rudeness I showed to you guys." Evergreen let out a sigh. "It has been a while…since I really talked to anyone."  
At that moment, Jack felt sympathy for this girl. She and Jack were very…alike.  
"So." Bunny clapped his big claws together. "What now?"  
"We're going to search for Phoenix and get the Tear back, of course!" North exclaimed.  
"Let's go, let's go!" Tooth cheerfully laughed and brightened everyone's mood from that intense argument between Jack and Evergreen.  
"Uhm…" Evergreen watched everyone leave. "I'm afraid I can't leave."  
"Why?" Jack stared at her in puzzlement.  
"Because I, uh-" Evergreen's cheek turned rosy red. Not the type of red when she' mad, but this was more of a softened look on her face.  
"Does something happen if you leave?" North had a sad look on his face. "The sleigh is so fun. Everyone loves the sleigh!"  
"Does the cave crumble or something?" Bunny looked up at the dome like ceiling.  
"No. Of course not." Evergreen laughed at the ridiculousness. "It's just that I haven't been…"  
"Out?" Jack sneakily smiled at Evergreen. "You're just scared aren't you?"  
Evergreen's face continued to flush as she bit her lips.  
"Oh come on. Let's go?" Jack motioned her toward the sleigh, but Evergreen held her ground.  
"Evergreen! Let's go!"  
"The sleigh isn't that bad!"  
"The world out is so beautiful!"  
The Guardians continued to persuade Evergreen to come out on her first outside world experience. However, Evergreen wasn't sure what to do. Would she be safe? She thought to herself. As she continued to plant her feet on the ground, a small hand touched her leg. Evergreen looked down and saw Sandy urgently smiling and pointing at the bright light outside.  
"I…" Ever looked back at her cave. It was beautiful and colorful enough in here, so would it make that much difference outside? Is there something special about outside?  
"Oh, you slowpoke." With a sigh, Jack scooped her up from the grown and flung her over his shoulder.  
"You!" Evergreen started screaming. "Put me down! I order you right now, Jack Frost. Put me down or-"  
"Yes, your majesty." Jack simply smiled and continued to walk. "I'll put you down when we're in the sleigh.  
"Why you-" Evergreen flung her arms side to side, but it was no use. Even though she used all her physical strength, Jack had a secure grip on her already; it wouldn't make much of a difference.  
"Uh…Jack?" North and the rest of the Guardians stared with a bewildered look. "I don't think you should do that to Mother-"  
"Ah whatever." Jack shrugged and climbed up the sleigh. "I'm sure she won't do much. I mean, what's the worst she could do?"


	5. Attack

Sorry guys for the super duper late post...

I have been busy with finals T.T

But I promise I will get back on this ASAP.

:)

* * *

"Ooh!" Evergreen angrily growled. "I cannot believe you!" Jack put her down on the bench in the sleigh.  
"Hm?" Jack nonchalantly looked around and sat next to her. He completely knew why Evergreen was furious with him, but he pretended that he didn't even know why she was yelling at him.  
"How dare you touch me!" Evergreen yelled. "Do you know who I am? I'm-" Before she could finish her sentence, North had gotten in his front seat and began to move the sleigh.  
"Here we go!" North joyfully laughed. "Evergreen, I'm sure you'll love this! I mean, everyone loves the-"  
"Sleigh. We know, we know." Bunny shrugged as he tightened his grip on the side.  
"Huh? What's happenin-" As the sleigh began to move, Evergreen's green eyes bulged like a frightened child.  
"Oho~" Jack was comfortably lying back in his seat. "Is the oh so Mother Nature afraid of-"  
"Of course not!" Evergreen shook her head, but it was clear on her face that this experience was giving her the scare.  
"Hm? Maybe if you tell me that you're scared, I'll hold your hands for you~" Jack stuck his tongue out.  
"Why would I want to hold your-" Evergreen's eyes snapped back into reality and her aura began to darken once more.  
"Here we go!" North yelled as he signaled his reindeers.  
"Whee!" Tooth pressed her hands together as the cool, windy air flew past her wings.  
"Hold on tight guys!" Bunny edged closer to the side.  
Sandy continued to happily smile and shake his leg side to side like an excited kid. When a sudden burst of wind pushed them forward, the sleigh lifted from the ground, causing the wind to clash harder onto everyone's skin.  
"Wohoo!" Jack always loved this part of the ride the most. "Hey Evergreen, isn't this-"  
When Jack turned around to see Evergreen, she was at the tip of the sleigh, looking down the beautiful view. "This is…amazing." She gasped.  
Jack blankly stared at the girl innocently smiling as the cold winds blew past her silky hair. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as the sleigh tilted from side to side and finally she turned around to face Jack.  
"Jack! This is so amazing! I never knew…that it was like this!" Evergreen happily smiled. Jack was thrown back by this. Since the first time they have met, she had a serious and glum look on her face, but now it was a look of a kid that received a present for the first time.  
Jack let out a chuckle and leaned back against his chair. How is she so different from before?  
"Hoho." North looked back and grinned. "Everyone likes the sleigh."  
"Yeah, yeah, North." Bunny sighed. "Just like how everyone loves Christmas."  
"Oh now you admit it."  
"Well, obviously Easter is-"  
"Guys. Stop it. Now." Tooth crossed her arms and sternly stared at them. "The point of Christmas and Easter is to make kids happy. It's not about what is more important or anything."  
Sandy nodded.  
"You guys fight too much, you know that?" Jack peered sideway.  
"I don't think you have anything to say because-"  
Suddenly, a loud booming crash shook the sleigh.  
"What's that?" Evergreen moved away from the sides and looked around.  
"Uh…" Everyone looked around, but there wasn't anything there.  
"I don't see anything!"  
"What was that then?"  
"Why is so hot?!"  
All these questions arose as the Guardians began to panic in confusion. Suddenly, a burst of flames rose up in the air.  
"That's…" Evergreen looked up and saw a bird like figure swooping near the sleigh.  
"What's that?" North squinted his eyes. "I can't really tell what it-"  
"North! Dodge it!" Evergreen screamed a piercing cry and on instinct, North managed to turn his sleigh around from the shot of flames that almost got them.  
"What?" Jack looked up at the ball of fire.  
"Is that…" Tooth looked at Evergreen with worry.  
"Yeah. That's the Phoenix's army." Evergreen looked up with a worried expression.  
"Phoenix has an army?!" Bunny's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Of course. But they may be armies but they are really strong…" Evergreen watched the inferno grow bigger and bigger and noticed the fire engulfing the sky above them turned to clear air into a bloody, red aura.  
"What do we do?" Tooth looked at North.  
North silently stared at the sky and nodded. "We fight."  
Sandy pounded his tiny fists together.  
"Guys, you can't-" Evergreen tried to stop them.  
"What else can we do?" Before anyone else, Jack lifted himself up in the air and flew towards the Phoenix's army.  
"North! Follow Jack!" Bunny took out his boomerang and held onto the side as the sleigh sped towards the battle.  
Evergreen squatted down as she held onto the side, but she was still worried. Phoenix's army was an army known to be able to wipe out a whole area within seconds. Was this battle possible to them? She thought to herself.  
"Evergreen! Stay here!" Tooth secured Evergreen towards the back of the sleigh and flew up towards the fight as well.  
Jack was freely flying through the hordes of Phoenix that was heading towards him. As he froze the enemy that was flying by him, more and more of them seem to appear.  
"Jack!" Tooth and Sandy joined him and helped him fight in the air. North and Bunny stayed on the sleigh, guarding it from getting any damage.  
"Why, hello." A dark gloomy voice lurked behind Evergreen. When she quickly turned around, Evergreen instantly moved backwards.  
"You're Pitch, aren't you?" Evergreen said in a threatening tone.  
"Oh my. Am I really that famous?" He let out a laugh that sent chills down her spine and that caused her to move backwards more. She examined his figure and there wasn't a term that could describe him except dark and evil.  
"Stop this instantly and go away!" Evergreen stumbled up and held her head up high.  
"Oh no, no, no." Pitch smiled once more and creeped closer to her. "I'm here to get something that I need for my plan, you see."  
"What's your plan?"  
"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you-" Pitch reached out and grabbed Ever's wrist. "That I can't let them stop my plan."  
"Huh?" Evergreen looked at Pitch, and it finally hit her. She was part of his plan, and Pitch wanted to prevent the Guardians from ruining his plans.  
"You get it, don't you? Without you, they can't get the tears from the Phoenix." He smiled once more and pulled her towards the edge.  
"No! Stop! Let me go this instant! I tell you-" Evergreen tried her best to pull away, but she had no power up in the air.  
"Hey!" Jack's voice could be heard from behind. "Let her go!" He quickly flew towards them. Before he could get to Evergreen, a firey figure ran into Jack, causing him to lose grip of his staff. The staff fell at the edge of the sleigh, and it was on the verge of tipping over.  
"Jack!" Evergreen yelled out as he wrestled furiously with one of the phoenix.  
"Pitch!" North was finally free of any burden, so he noticed Pitch's presence behind him. North took out his Viking like sword and charged towards him.  
As the big, broad figure of North neared closer and closer, Pitch slightly loosened his grip on Evergreen's wrist, and that gave her a chance to escape. Without looking back or looking at the battle, Evergreen grabbed the staff before it was lost from her grip.  
"Jack!" Evergreen looked around frantically. She needed to hand this to him or he couldn't…  
Finally, she spotted him. He was beneath the sleigh, finally freeing himself of the danger. But then, a new danger arose.  
Without the staff, Jack wasn't able to fly.  
"Jack!" Evergreen thought of maybe throwing the staff down to him, but no. That wouldn't be able to reach him in time.  
There was only one thing to do.  
Evergreen stood up at the edge and-  
Leaped.


End file.
